potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
John Tynes
John "Rev" Tynes Around the age of 12, John Tynes was interested in roleplaying. He began playing Dungeons & Dragons in junior high school. Chris, a friend of his down the street, introduced him to D&D and they began playing it all the time. Soon after he got into Top Secret and Chill. Although he played a little Call of Cthulhu in high school, but he didn't really get into it heavily until he went off to college. As a 19 year-old sophmore at the University of Missouri-Columbia, John Tynes started Pagan Publishing in the fall of 1990. He wanted to do something with his time besides go to class and goof off. So, he produced the first issue of a zine known as The Unspeakable Oath. TUO was pubished in support of a horror roleplaying game known as Call of Cthulhu, published by Chaosium, Inc. and based on the writings of jazz-era author H.P. Lovecraft. The first issue was picked up by gaming distributors and distributed internationally. Tired of the demands of the roleplaying genre, in January Tynes announced plans to leave by the end of 2002. transition from Pagan to FLS His 2001 article "Death to the Minotaur" on Salon.com was an inside view in Wizards of the Coast. Interviews GameCloud Interview Credits John's credits are extensive: Roleplaying Game Credits Book Publisher Credit Break Today (Unknown Armies) (2003) Atlas Games Art Director, Graphic Design Break Today (Unknown Armies) (2003) Atlas Games Photographer Break Today (Unknown Armies) (2003) Atlas Games Editing Dynasties and Demagogues (Penumbra) (2003) Atlas Games Cover Design En Route II: By Land or By Sea (Penumbra) (2003) Atlas Games Cover Design Penumbra Fantasy Bestiary (2003) Atlas Games Logo Design To Go (Unknown Armies) (2003) Atlas Games Editing Ascension of the Magdalene, The (Unknown Armies) (2002) Atlas Games Editing Call of Cthulhu Roleplaying Game (Call of Cthulhu d20) (2002) Wizards of the Coast Design Dunwich (Call of Cthulhu) (2002) Chaosium Scenario Lean & Hungry (Penumbra) (2002) Atlas Games Cover Design Spaceship Zero (2002) Green Ronin Publishing Additional Contributions Splintered Peace (Penumbra) (2002) Atlas Games Cover Design Unknown Armies, 2nd Ed. (2002) Atlas Games Graphic Design Unknown Armies, 2nd Ed. (2002) Atlas Games Art Director Unknown Armies, 2nd Ed. (2002) Atlas Games Author Godlike: Superhero Roleplaying in a World On Fire, 1936-1946 (2001) Eos Press Book Design Last Dance (Penumbra) (2001) Atlas Games Cover Design Maiden Voyage (Penumbra) (2001) Atlas Games Cover Design Tide of Years, The (Penumbra) (2001) Atlas Games Cover Design Touched by the Gods (Penumbra) (2001) Atlas Games Cover Design Weep (Unknown Armies) (2001) Atlas Games Photographer Weep (Unknown Armies) (2001) Atlas Games Graphic Design and Production Weep (Unknown Armies) (2001) Atlas Games Editing Weep (Unknown Armies) (2001) Atlas Games Art Director Weep (Unknown Armies) (2001) Atlas Games Author Hush Hush (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Author Hush Hush (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Photographer Hush Hush (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Graphic Design and Production Hush Hush (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Editing Hush Hush (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Art Director In the Belly of the Beast (Penumbra) (2000) Atlas Games Cover Design Postmodern Magick (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Graphic Design, Photos, and Production Postmodern Magick (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Editing Postmodern Magick (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Art Director Statosphere (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Graphic Design, Photos, and Production Statosphere (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Developer Statosphere (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Editing Statosphere (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Art Director Statosphere (Unknown Armies) (2000) Atlas Games Author Superiors 4: Rogues to Riches (In Nomine) (2000) Steve Jackson Games Author Suppressed Transmission (Generic) (2000) Steve Jackson Games Foreword Thieves in the Forest (Penumbra) (2000) Atlas Games Cover Design Three Days to Kill (Penumbra) (2000) Atlas Games Cover Design Three Days to Kill (Penumbra) (2000) Atlas Games Author Delta Green: Countdown (Call of Cthulhu) (1999) Pagan Publishing Graphic Design and Typesetting Delta Green: Countdown (Call of Cthulhu) (1999) Pagan Publishing Development and Editing Delta Green: Countdown (Call of Cthulhu) (1999) Pagan Publishing Author Lawyers, Guns, and Money (Unknown Armies) (1999) Atlas Games Graphic Design, Photos, and Production Lawyers, Guns, and Money (Unknown Armies) (1999) Atlas Games Editing Lawyers, Guns, and Money (Unknown Armies) (1999) Atlas Games Art Director One Shots (Unknown Armies) (1999) Atlas Games Graphic Design, Photos, and Production One Shots (Unknown Armies) (1999) Atlas Games Editing One Shots (Unknown Armies) (1999) Atlas Games Author Puppetland/Power Kill (New Style) (1999) Hogshead Publishing Ltd. Author Infernal Player's Guide (In Nomine) (1998) Steve Jackson Games Author Liber Reliquarum (In Nomine) (1998) Steve Jackson Games Author Mortal Coils (Call of Cthulhu) (1998) Pagan Publishing Photomontage Mortal Coils (Call of Cthulhu) (1998) Pagan Publishing Proofreading Mortal Coils (Call of Cthulhu) (1998) Pagan Publishing Graphic Design and Typesetting Mortal Coils (Call of Cthulhu) (1998) Pagan Publishing Author Unknown Armies (1998) Atlas Games Design Unknown Armies (1998) Atlas Games Photographer Unknown Armies (1998) Atlas Games Graphic Design and Production Escape From Innsmouth, 2nd Ed. (Call of Cthulhu) (1997) Chaosium Additional Writing Realm of Shadows, The (Call of Cthulhu) (1997) Pagan Publishing Prophecies & Talking Skull Realm of Shadows, The (Call of Cthulhu) (1997) Pagan Publishing Typesetting Realm of Shadows, The (Call of Cthulhu) (1997) Pagan Publishing Development and Editing Revelations I: Night Music (In Nomine) (1997) Steve Jackson Games Author Revelations II: The Marches (In Nomine) (1997) Steve Jackson Games Author Revelations III: Heaven and Hell (In Nomine) (1997) Steve Jackson Games Author Back for Seconds (Feng Shui) (1996) Daedalus Games Development and Editing Back for Seconds (Feng Shui) (1996) Daedalus Games Author Delta Green (Call of Cthulhu) (1996) Pagan Publishing Interior Artist Delta Green (Call of Cthulhu) (1996) Pagan Publishing Typesetting Delta Green (Call of Cthulhu) (1996) Pagan Publishing Development and Editing Delta Green (Call of Cthulhu) (1996) Pagan Publishing Author Feng Shui (1996) Daedalus Games Editing and Development Team Golden Dawn, The (Call of Cthulhu) (1996) Pagan Publishing Photomontage Golden Dawn, The (Call of Cthulhu) (1996) Pagan Publishing Graphic Design Golden Dawn, The (Call of Cthulhu) (1996) Pagan Publishing Editing Golden Dawn, The (Call of Cthulhu) (1996) Pagan Publishing Author Marked for Death (Feng Shui) (1996) Daedalus Games Development and Editing Marked for Death (Feng Shui) (1996) Daedalus Games Author Coming Full Circle (Call of Cthulhu) (1995) Pagan Publishing Interior Artist Coming Full Circle (Call of Cthulhu) (1995) Pagan Publishing Editing Coming Full Circle (Call of Cthulhu) (1995) Pagan Publishing Cover Design Everway (1995) Wizards of the Coast Typesetting Everway (1995) Wizards of the Coast Realm Contributions Killer Crosshairs (1995) Biohazard Games Contributing Author Stranger than Truth! (Pandemonium!) (1994) Atlas Games Cartographer Stranger than Truth! (Pandemonium!) (1994) Atlas Games Author Wildest Dreams (Over the Edge) (1993) Atlas Games Design Other Game Credits Product Publisher Credit Ice Age (Magic: The Gathering) (1995) Wizards of the Coast Flavor Text Pocket Players' Guide for Magic: The Gathering - Fourth Edition (1995) Wizards of the Coast Contributor Magazine Article Credits Article Credit "A Few of My Favorite Things" in Game Trade Magazine #4 (Jun 2000) Author "Alien Invasion" in Arcane #19 (May 1997) Author "Edge Watcher" in EdgeWork #4 Author "El Dia de los Muertos" in Shadis #52 (Oct 1998) Author "Puppetland" in Arcane #16 (Feb 1997) Author "Take 'Em Down" in Arcane #20 (Jun 1997) Author "Trembling Hill, The" in Campaign #1 (Aug/Sep 2001) Author "Up Against the Wall!" in Campaign #2 (Mar/Apr 2002) Author "Up Against the Wall, Suckers!" in Shadis Presents #19 (Jun 1995) Author Category: PotBS Developers